Beware the Jiroh
by Yorozuya Gin-san
Summary: [Hints of Silver] In which Jiroh is scary, there is pocky, Choutaro is hugging Shishido, Gakuto is too scared, and Hiyoshi is pounced. Ah, Hyoutei.


Beware the Jiroh

Three days of not being on fanfiction! I'll make it up! Here's Beware the Jiroh!

* * *

"Jiroh-san, you don't look to well..." Choutaro said.

Jiroh yawned and smiled. "I'm just not getting as much sleep as I did before..."

"Wow! Jiroh not sleeping! What has this world gone to?" Shishido cried unenthusiastically. "Next thing we know, Gakuto is a genius with an IQ of 200!" (I robbed this from Naruto, lol)

Gakuto glared at Shishido. He was _so_ a genius!

Jiroh yawned some more. He lay down on the bench and tried to sleep. A few minutes later he was twitching. "I can't sleep." He said.

"Why not?" Gakuto asked. "You just close your eyes and you fall asleep! So simple! Even someone like _Shishido_ can do it!"

Shishido glared at Gakuto.

"I think something is missing... that's why I can't sleep..." Jiroh mumbled.

"Don't worry, Jiroh-san, I'm sure you'll be fine soon!" Choutaro cried.

"Let's hope so..." Jiroh said.

* * *

ONE WEEK LATER...

"Jiroh, you don't look too good." Shishido said.

"Yeah, thanks! I heard." Jiroh snapped back.

Shishido jumped back a bit. Since when was Jiroh _this_ mean?

"I want something to drink!" Jiroh shouted.

"Go get it yourself." Shishido replied.

Jiroh gave Shishido a glare... a very scary one. Well, it would look much scarier if Jiroh wasn't so adorable.

Jiroh clapped. Atobe came in twitching and holding on to a bottle of water. He was muttering something like, "The things I do for love... Why can't my servants do this?"

"About time!" Jiroh cried. He snatched the water and guzzled it down. He pouted.

"What's with him?" Shishido whispered to Atobe.

"He's a bit grouchy since he didn't get much sleep." Yuushi said appearing somewhere from behind Atobe... oh, wait! It's the door.

"Is he going to be alright?" Shishido asked.

Jiroh continued pouting.

Gakuto jumped in. He poked Jiroh on the head. Jiroh looked at him... and growled. Yes, GROWLED.

Gakuto quickly removed his hand. "Yikes..."

Jiroh continued pouting.

Suddenly Hiyoshi walked by. Jiroh glared at him and pounced him. "No walking in front of me!" He shouted.

Hiyoshi was desperately trying to crawl away. "Sempai-tachi... why is... Akutagawa-san attacking me?!"

Jiroh was biting Hiyoshi right arm. Hiyoshi was still wondering why Jiroh attacked him... and why NO ONE WAS HELPING.

"Hey, you wanna help him?" Shishido asked the group.

"Eh... Not really." Gakuto said. "This is cool! Go Jiroh! Go beat up Hiyoshi! This is like watching TV."

"Mukahi-san. Please don't encourage Akutagawa-san into beating me up!" Hiyoshi said while trying to get Jiroh off of him.

Choutaro ran in. "I think I can help!!"

Dramatic gasps were heard. Actually, it was Yuushi because he thought this scene was in need of some drama.

Choutaro pulled out some mousse pocky. "I heard that Jiroh-san like this type of pocky."

Jiroh sniffed around. He glared at Choutaro.

Choutaro dropped the box and pulled Shishido. "Wah! I'm scared!" Or was he? Nah, he just wanted to hug Shishido.

"Hey, let go of me, Choutaro!"

"Pocky!" Jiroh shouted. He got off of Hiyoshi and tried to grab the box. Unfortunately, Gakuto picked it up first. Jiroh glared and growled at Gakuto.

Gakuto squealed. Yes, SQUEALED. Today is NOT a normal day for Hyoutei... is it? He accidentally threw the box to Yuushi.

"I want the box!!" Jiroh cried.

Yuushi handed the box to Atobe and ran out the door. Hiyoshi snuck off along with Yuushi.

Atobe opened the box. "Um... good Jiroh? Nice Jiroh?" He said.

"I WANT THE BOX!!" Jiroh shouted. He was acting like a spoiled kid that just dropped their ice cream and demanded for another one.

Atobe tried to opened the bag as quickly as his trembling fingers could. Hey! Jiroh might kill!

Jiroh was still screaming about the pocky...

"Wah! Shishido-san, if you're scared you can hug me more!" Choutaro said.

Gakuto jumped on Choutaro. "Save me too!"

Atobe pulled a stick out. "Um, here Jiroh! See the pocky? Go get it boy!" He said.

"Atobe, I'm not a dog!!" He shouted.

"Fine! Here's the pocky." He said as he handed it to Jiroh.

Jiroh snatched it and ate it very quickly. Then he snatched the whole box from Atobe. "Mine!" He said.

Atobe just stood there.

After finishing the box, Jiroh yawned and fell asleep on the ground. He cuddled up like a small kitten.

"Pocky... all he wanted was POCKY?" Atobe said. "POCKY?!" He repeated once more.

"Well, I heard that he like pocky... and I thought it would cheer him up..." Choutaro said.

"Choutaro put me down." Shishido commanded.

"But Shishido-san!!!"

"At least let my feet touch the ground!"

"But Shishido-saaaaaan!!!"

Atobe walked out the door leaving the four in the room. Gakuto was probably too scared to talk... or he fainted.


End file.
